


Soundproofing

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [19]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 7 of the Party Saga<br/>--<br/>A <i>very</i> loud noise boomed across the absolutely silent corridor. A sharp scream came from the other side of the door and Sjin and his bed head came racing out of the door with a bed lamp, of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundproofing

It was well into the night and early morning when the last of the students stumbled back to their dorms, leaving a big mess in their wake.

Lalna was tired, drunk, and tired. He dragged himself up the steps and over to his dorm. The door covered with various stains marked his destination. His shoes were halfway off his feet, neon purple and green laces nearly glowing in the dim light, and as he reached the door he kicked them as hard as he could.

A _very_ loud noise boomed across the absolutely silent corridor. A sharp scream came from the other side of the door and Sjin and his bed head came racing out of the door with a bed lamp, of all things.

"Hey, man," Lalna bumbled into the room, leaving an incredulous architect in the hallway. Lalna was already face down on his bed by the time Sjin had recovered and put the lamp back.

"What—? What—!" Sjin cried. "Lalna! You nearly scared me to death! Do you know how loud that was? What happened, did you fall against the door? Jesus Christ!"

"M' shoes..." The half-asleep scientist replied. His shoes, in fact, were still in the hallway. Sjin retrieved them and threw them at the blond's back, bouncing off his athletic build.

"Lalna—!" As Sjin wasn't fully awake either, he couldn't come up with the words to describe what had just happened. "I thought someone was breaking in or something!" 

A lazy laugh floated up from Lalna's pillow in response. 

"No, I'm serious! Why do you think I had the lamp?"

"B'cuz y're a wimp?" Lalna gave another lame laugh.

"No, because I— shut up."

Lalna gave a small victory laugh before falling asleep.


End file.
